


Love at first show

by TheStoryTeller42



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Fan Characters, Slight underage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-17 14:24:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/868577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheStoryTeller42/pseuds/TheStoryTeller42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leah had been a fan of One Direction since their first auditions and when she got the chance to go to one of their shows, she was thrilled. Little did she know that she would get more than just entertainment that night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love at first show

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This plot is purely fictional. I own non of the real people mentioned in this fanfiction and the closest I have ever gotten to one direction is at a show. aka I dont know them or have anything to do with them ;D
> 
> This is my first fic I have posted on here, so please leave a comment to tell me what you think, it's the only way I can improve ;D Also English is not my first language and I don't have a Beta so all the mistakes are mine.

Leahs P.O.V.  
Leah had been a fan of One Direction since their very first auditions on the x-factor. She had an English pen pal who had told Leah about the auditions she liked, and of course Leah had to find them and BAM! she was hooked. It was widely known that she was a fan, actually most people at her school knew her as "The Directioner" and she indeed was an Directioner, she was also incredibly excited that One Direction was finally coming to her country. All the Danish directioners had been campaigning to get 1D to come, and they had finally succeeded. The tickets had been gone in a mere 15 minutes, but Leah was so lucky that she had manged to get some, and on row 25! She was so happy. Especially today, since tonight was the night she finally got to see her favorite band.   
Leah and her friends had spent the entire day getting ready, which meant listening to One Directions cd's, watching videos, making t-shirts and writing on any visable body part. Really it was the perfect day for Leah, and she had no Idea that it was about to get a whole lot better.

\---

Nialls P.O.V.  
It was the middle of the concert and he and the other lads were up in the air on the flying stage. This was his favorite part of the shows. It felt like he was a part of the crowd. Their energy rubbed off on him more when he was right above them all. Niall was more than used to screaming girls, but this crowd was more loud than usual, they even stomped their feet to create more noise. Niall was loving every second of it. The best thing of being over the crowd was the view. He was able to see all the faces up close. He always tried to make eye-contact with as many fans as possible, and tonight was no exception. He looked down and waved at all the smiling and screaming girls. They always say that they had never seen an ugly fan, and in Nialls case that was true. Every fan was special to him. But that being said, there were always a few girls who caught his, and made him look twice. But this time was different. He was looking and waving as usual when he saw her. What first caught his eye, was the fact that she wasn't waving or screaming like everybody else. She was just smiling up at him, looking like she was just truly happy to be there. Her reaction puzzled him, but what made him keep looking, were the way her eyes shone. There were something about them that caught him completely off guard, and mesmerized him. He felt this deep need to reach out and get to know her. He hadn't noticed that his arm had stopped waving, and he had to conciously stop himself from actually reaching out to her. However he couldn't make his eyes go away from her. Her hair looked brown and were tucked away in a ponytail, except her bangs, wich were swept to one side. Her mouth were smiling and she was wearing one of their t-shirts. When she raised her arms he could see some kind of cloth-bracelet and words written on her arms. The staged had now passed the girl, and he turned around so he could keep her gaze. Her face were imprinted in his brain, and he couldn't forget her. During the rest of the concert he desperately tried finding her in the crowd, but that turned out to be very hard.

When the conert ended he hurried off stage and found a security guard. The plan in his brain was crazy and most likely doomed to fail, but he had to try. He described the girl to the guard, who quickly forwarded the message to the others. All Niall could do know, was wait.

\---

Leahs P.O.V.  
The concert had been amazing and over way to soon. Leah and her friends were on their way out of the arena, and her friends were enthuasiasticly discussing every aspect of the show, but Leah couldn't really concentrate on what they were saying. Her min kept replaying the moment One Direction had been over her. She could've sworn Niall had looked right at her. she knew it wasn't very likely, but it had really seemed like it was her he had been looking - no, more like staring - at. She didn't really look where she went so when someone grabbed her arm, it gave her the boggest shock ever. She was scared that she had walked the wrong way, and opened her motuh to apologize, when someone spoke. "Excuse me miss, could you please follow me?" when she turned around she saw a security guard looking at her. She nodded confused and followed when the guard walked. Her toungue was tied and she didn't ask why she were to follow. She was afraid that she had done something wrong. Her mind was going a hundred miles and hour and her stomach was churning. They walked down a hall and away from all the fans. Leah had completely forgotten about her friends, but she was to scared to asks for them. The security guard stopped in front of a door with the labels "Dressing room" on it, and Leah forgot how to breathe.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for making it this far ;D I will try to update soon. But I would really appriciate it if you left a comment so I can see if this is good or bad ;D constructive critisisim is alway welcome.


End file.
